


Best Friends

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose is looking for someone not to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

“What have I told you about joining me this early in the morning, T---” Wash opens his eyes to see the tousled brown mop of hair joining him. Wash lifted the blanket, Caboose falling next to him and burrowing his face into Wash’s chest. Wash let go of the blanket, letting it fall around the two of them as Caboose sleepily wrapped his arms around Wash’s frame. He wasn’t bothered by it, as this wasn’t the first time, but it still made him wonder why Caboose came to him instead of Tucker night after night. 

“Mmm Church, you’re warm,” he murmured. Wash closed his eyes and steeled his gaze as he realized that the other man hadn’t let go of all the casual encounters he had with his previous leader.

“Get some sleep, Caboose,” Wash whispered, wrapping an arm around his chest and kissing the top of his head.

\---

Caboose woke a few hours later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The body next to him was warm, causing Caboose to hug him tighter.

“Church, we should get up.” He looked up to see blonde hair instead of black, and Caboose shook his head, thinking Church was silly for dying his hair again. Caboose poked and tickled his sides, the man cuddled around him starting to wiggle and squirm away from him.

“Caboose what are you doing?” Wash asked, staring Caboose in the eye. They weren’t green. They hadn’t been green in months and he hoped even though deep down he knew that this morning would be like all the mornings before when he had woken up next to Washington. No matter how many times they called him Church, no matter how many days he wore his blue armor, no matter how many times he yelled at Tucker, he wasn’t Church. Caboose pushed it down. 

“Nothing, Agent Washington. You should get up.” Caboose slipped out from under the covers, leaving Wash to wonder what it was that he had done to shut Caboose down so thoroughly.

“Caboose.”

\---

“What’s wrong with him?” Tucker motions to Caboose as he walks off, heading towards the caves. Wash motioned for Tucker to continue his squats despite their conversation.

“Nothing. No reason. Why does something seem wrong with him?” Wash answered, a little more flustered than usual. “Sorry. Just didn’t expect to wake up with him in my room is all.”

“I thought only I did that.”

“Shut up. He does, but not every night. I think it’s a comfort thing. I just haven’t mentioned it because every time, he calls me Church.”

“Oh. He calls you Church other times though.”

“Those are usually on the days where I wake up with him. I just don’t know what to do. I know he’s upset, but I don’t know what to do about it.” Wash’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“You could always tell him not to come into bed with you,” Tucker offered, switching to pushups.

“I could, but that might make it worse.”

\---

Caboose wandered in the caves, heading to the pile of machinery he had found the week before. The wreck of a mech was far from being finished, but he knew that with some tools, some care and plenty of stories, he could get him up and running again.

“I just want you to know you’re going to be my new best friend,” Caboose started, setting his tools out for the day at what could be considered the body of the mech, “my first best friend was Church. We would play games all the time, like who could be quiet the longest and who could shoot bullets the fastest. I would always let Church win because I knew he liked to win. He couldn’t shoot very well, so those games took a lot longer.”

The machinery didn’t move.

“One time, I had to save an AI unit that had some of Church’s other friends in it. Church left so that he could save Agent Washington, you remember him, I know I told you about him, and his body got left behind but I got to keep the AI unit and he became my new best friend which was great! I told him all the stories of what it was like with Church and when he came out, he was like Church but different because he didn’t have a body right away.”

A few sparks flew off the control panel.

“Haha yeah! Anyway, we went to the best friend store. The best friend store had so many bodies for Church to go in so he went in one and it was awesome! This was when Agent Washington wasn’t very nice but by the time we went to help him, he was nice again. Then Church went away again. He wanted me to hurt him like Tex had been hurt.”

The circuit board popped.

“He went into the unit that hurt Tex. He didn’t come out for a long time. When he came out, he was mad.” Caboose cast his eyes down. “He wasn’t the same Church. Then after Miss Carolina came, he left with her. Now I have Agent Washington and Tucker, but no Church.”

Caboose fiddled with the leg of the mech before angrily throwing his wrench against it.

“Soon, I’ll have you, and then you can’t leave me. You won’t be like Church.” Caboose continued to tinker with the parts, muttering to himself.


End file.
